The present invention relates generally to holding or coupling an eyeglass with superimposed lenses to a wristwatch.
A large number of individuals do not use eyeglasses all the time, but must constantly carry their glasses even though their use is intermittent. For example, such individuals may have good eyesight for distance, but require glasses for reading.